1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving the quality of audio signals being captured in the presence of audio signals being played back in a multi-speaker environment, and more specifically to improving audio quality in a video conferencing type conversation in a living room (or similar) setup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video/audio conferencing is becoming more prevalent amongst users as a form of communication. Earlier on, such communication was limited, due to the need for specialized equipment for such communication. With the advent of webcams (cameras connected to and/or integrated within computers), such communication has become more widespread. However, such communication is still generally confined to the users' offices/studies (e.g., in the case of desktop computers) and/or to the display and sound limitations associated with equipment (e.g., in the case of laptop computers).
Users are keen to improve the experience of video/audio communications, and such video/audio communications are beginning to move to the living room (or other such places), which have state-of-the art multi-media systems. Such systems often include high-end displays (e.g., plasma or LCD TVs/screens), and equipment such as cable-boxes (for reception of TV programs), audio-video (AV) receivers, several speakers (e.g., in a 5.1 or a 7.1 configuration), set-top boxes and/or game consoles, etc. Such a move of video/audio conferencing into the living room type environment offers several advantages, including the use of higher-end equipment, better integration of video/audio conferencing into the users' lives (e.g., the user can be watching a TV program, receive a call and answer it without leaving the TV), etc. However, some issues unique to the use of video/audio conferencing in the living room environment have arisen.
One such issue relates to the quality of the audio experience in the living room. Often, audio is the most important aspect of a video/audio conference, with video enhancing/aiding the audio experience. Further, in some situations, the conference may be limited to audio alone. Thus unclear audio has a significant negative impact on the user experience. Some audio-related issues that arise in a typical living room type setup are described below.
A typical conventional living room setup is show in FIG. 1. Such a setup is primarily designed for watching TV, DVDs, etc. In such a living room type setup, a 5.1 (or a 7.1, or similar) surround sound system is often in place. A 5.1 surround sound system is discussed here for illustration purposes. Such a setup typically involves five speakers as illustrated in FIG. 1—one central speaker 102, two front speakers (left 103 and right 104) and two rear speakers (left 105 and right 106). The central speaker is typically mounted very close to (often immediately above or below) the TV/display 110. Additionally, the set-top box or similar device 120 used for purposes of video conferencing in the living room is also located very close to (often immediately above) the TV/display 110.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, the central speaker 102 is thus very close to the set-top box or similar device 120. For a video conferencing situation, this device 120 often includes (or is proximately connected to) a microphone and/or a webcam to capture audio/video information. Some gaming consoles, such as PlayStation 3 from Sony Corporation (Tokyo, Japan), and Xbox 360 from Microsoft Corporation (Redmond, Wash.), may also be usable, if webcams can be connected to them. Other examples of devices which can be used for video/audio conferencing include LifeSize® Express™ from LifeSize® (Austin, Tex.).
Due to the close proximity of central speaker 102 and the device 120 (which includes or is connected to a microphone), the audio emanating from central speaker 120 creates significant disturbance in the captured audio. This causes poor audio quality during a conversation. However, in most cases, the speakers and/or the microphone have relatively fixed locations and cannot be moved away from each other.
Thus there exists a need for a method and system for an easy and low-cost way to improve audio quality for a video/audio type communication in a living-room type setup. Further, there exists a need for improving dynamically and dramatically, and without user intervention, the audio performance of the existing systems where audio is being captured as well as played back, without physically moving an audio capture device or speakers.